Whiskey Lullaby
by HeartlessMe9
Summary: Songfic based off of Allison Krauss & Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby. boyxboy, angst, character death, and puppyshipping. Joey is brutally rejected by Seto.


**I have been listening to this song for a while and I finally decided that screw it all, im doin it. I am going to piss everyone off, and kill seto and joey XD**

* * *

><p>Joey just stared at Seto, waiting for him to answer.<p>

He couldn't believe that he had just...that he had just confessed his love to Seto Kaiba...

What would he do?

Would he tell him he'd think about it? Would he say yes?

Would he-

"Disgusting."

Joey's heart sank.

"If I had know you were gay I wouldn't have even spoken to you." Seto said staring at Joey as if he were the scum of the earth.

"I-I'm not...gay..." Joey said, hurt by Seto's words.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're both male Joey. You liking me makes you gay. End of story. Now leave." he said, even colder than usual.

"B-but-"

"Leave! I don't want to see your disgusting face in my office again." Seto said turning to go back into his office.

Joey looked down at his feet... His heart was throbbing...It hurt...Why...Why did he have to be so stupid? Of course if was disgusting...They were both guys... Joey squeezed his eyes shut, a tear rolling down his cheek before running out the building doors to find Yuugi.

* * *

><p><em>She put him out,<em>

_Like the burnin end of a midnight cigarette._

_She broke his heart._

_He spent his whole life tryin to forget._

* * *

><p>Joey sat at a bar a glass of whiskey in his hand.<p>

He really was stupid.

He was stupid for even thinking That Seto might have felt even remotely the same as he did.

He was stupid for recognizing these feelings in the first place.

He was stupid for confessing to Seto.

He was so incredibly stupid...to have fallen in love with that jerk in the first place...

But he couldn't forget him. He couldn't forget all the little fights they had had. He couldn't forget how Seto had become something of a friend to him and the rest of the gang. He couldn't forget that smirk he always wore when he won a point on someone. He couldn't forget how he had always called him a mutt and he had even grown to like that... And he couldn't forget...how he had shot him down so mercilessly... Though maybe that was for the best.

It never could have worked for them anyways... They were too different... Polar opposites even...

Joey downed his whiskey and set the glass on the table for a refill.

The bartender looked at him concerned. "You get dumped?" he asked softly.

Joey looked up at him sadly. "Something like that..." he said as the bartender refilled his glass.

He winked at him. "It's on the house." he said before moving on to the next customer.

* * *

><p><em>We watched him drink his pain away,<em>

_A little at a time._

_But he never could get drunk enough,_

_To get her off his mind,_

_Until the night..._

* * *

><p>Joey sat in his room, wasted from the nights worth of drinking.<p>

He toyed with a pistol in his hand watching the moonlight reflect off of it's shiny surface. He looked up at the ceiling, an image of Seto forming itself in his head.

He got up and picked up his journal and a pencil writing out a not.

**Dear Seto**

**I'm really sorry that I confessed to you. I'm sorry that I feel the way I do. I can't help it.**

**I will love you for the rest of my life.**

**That's why I'm cutting it short for you.**

**I'm sorry.**

Joey read the note, scrawled in his terrible handwriting and he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks, hitting the paper with small thunks. He lifted his arm up and pointed the barrel of the pistol to his temple.

"Bye...Seto..." he said.

And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>He put that bottle to his head,<em>

_And pulled the trigger._

_And finally drank away her memory._

_Life is short,_

_But this time it was bigger._

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

* * *

><p>Yuugi knocked on Joey's apartment door, concerned.<p>

He hadn't seen Joey in two days... He had been really depressed lately and there was always alcohol on his breath. When he confronted some of the others about it they had also noticed.

So he was here to try and cheer him up. Maybe even figure out what was wrong.

Yuugi waited patiently, growing increasingly worried when no one came to answer the door.

He knew that Joey lived by himself ever since his father was arrested on his eighteenth birthday for assault, and attempted murder while intoxicated. What if joey was sick? There wouldn't be anyone here to help him...

Yuugi bit his bottom lip. It had been fifteen minutes... He tried the doorknob. It was open... Yuugi walked inside the apartment horrified by what he saw. The place was a mess! It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks!

"Joey!" Yuugi called.

There was no answer. Maybe he was out...?

No. A feeling of dread formed in Yuugi's gut as he walked through the messy apartment to Joey's room.

He opened the door.

And he fell to his knees staring at the bed.

Joey was lying on the bed, the once white sheets and pillowcase stained red.

There was a blood encrusted pistol in his right hand... and his left was balled into a fist...

Yuugi let out a sob.

Joey...Joey had...Joey had... He...He had killed...himself... Yuugi couldn't believe it... He sat there in the bedroom doorway and drew his knees up to his face sobbing long and hard for his friend.

After a while Yuugi sniffled, a headache forming. He got up and walked over to the body... It stank...

He took Joey's hand that was balled up in a fist in his own hand...It was so cold... so very cold...

Yuugi was surprised to find something wadded up in his hand.

It was a piece of paper...

Yuugi took the paper and read it, having to do some guesswork to read beyond the blood stains, wrinkles, and tear stains...

Yuugi let out another sob and fell again crying on the bed. He took out his phone and called Yami.

He, Tea, Tristan, and Mai were all at the game shop looking after it for Yuugi while he was supposed to be helping Joey...

"Yuugi?" Yami's voice said from the phone.

"Y-Y-Yami..." Yuugi sobbed trying to get a hold of himself.

"Yuugi what's wrong?" Yami asked sounding concerned.

"F-found Joey... B-blood... Everywhere..." Yuugi sobbed.

There was a pause and Yuugi hear Yami talking to the others in the background. "I'll be right over there, and I'll bring an ambulence." Yami said before hanging the game shop phone up.

* * *

><p><em>We found him with his face down in the pillow,<em>

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die._

_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

* * *

><p>Tea, Mai, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yuugi, Mokuba and even Seto came to his funeral.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

* * *

><p>The ambulance had been far...far too late to save him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

* * *

><p>Joey looked so peaceful... His mop of bright, beautiful blond hair combed neatly... Wearing a pure white suit... Lying there with his eyes closed, nose pointed up at the bright blue, cloudless sky.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone was crying.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone but Seto...<p>

He just stood there, staring at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

It was his fault... If he hadn't been so...So cruel to him...

Even the note...It was...his fault...

When the funeral was finally over, Seto was the first to leave. He didn't want to see that white marble stone lying there on the ground...with Joey's name on it... He just...He couldn't.

He got home and went straight to his office. Mokuba wouldn't even look at him.

They had all seen the note.

They all knew that Joey had confessed to Seto but he had been turned down.

They all knew it was his fault.

Seto made straight for the wine cellar and sat down on the doorstep with a bottle, drinking from it greedily.

He drank and he drank... Until he was finally drunk enough to let out a small sob, and tears streaked his cheeks.

Why had he been so cruel?

All of the things he had said were lies...

He had liked Joey as well... He was just scared to admit that to the blond... And now he was dead.

And it was all his fault...

* * *

><p><em>The rumors flew.<em>

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years,_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away,_

_A little at a time._

_But she never could get drunk enough,_

_To get him off her mind._

_Until the night..._

* * *

><p>It had been ten years...<p>

Ten long years since his funeral.

Eventually his friends had come to forgive Seto... But he never did.

He knew it was his fault... And no amount of forgiveness would change that.

Seto downed another glass of whiskey.

He was drunk... Seto closed his eyes and he saw Joey's bright smiling face.

A tear escaped him and he got up to go home.

He was finished.

He wanted to see him... To tell him that he loved him as well... To tell him that he was so sorry for how he had acted... He just wanted to see him...

Seto walked up to his office.

He still lived in the same house. Mokuba had moved out long ago.

Seto walked into his office and picked up a shiny pistol.

It was the one that they had found Joey with... Yuugi had given it to him about three years after the funeral as a sign of forgiveness. He had taken it reluctantly, along with a photo of the teen sticking his tongue out at the camera and making a peace sign laughing happily. He wasn't sure if he could live having to look at that photo and that gun every day for the rest of his life...

But now he was glad he had accepted them. He took Joey's photo and looked at him a small sad smile on his lips. He walked to his bedroom, quickly and closed the door behind him. He crawled up on his bed and pointed the gun to his head, staring at the photo of Joey looking so happy.

He let out a sob, something he hadn't done for ten years. Not since the day that he had started drinking.

Since the day that he was buried.

He stared at his picture sobbing, thinking of how Joey's death had been all his fault.

And the gun went off.

* * *

><p><em>She put that bottle to her head,<em>

_And pulled the trigger._

_And finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short,_

_But this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

* * *

><p>The mansion guards rushed to where the sound had come from.<p>

They busted through Seto's bedroom door and checked his pulse, calling for an ambulance.

But it was already too late, as it had been for Joey.

They were together now.

* * *

><p><em>We found her with her face down in the pillow,<em>

_Clinging to his picture for dear life._

* * *

><p>His funeral was held a few days later.<p>

Once again, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yuugi, and Mokuba assembled in front of a big wooden coffin.

Seto lay in the coffin, the picture of Joey still clutched tightly to his chest. He was frowning... As usual, and the sky was a clear blue.

Just like it had been on the day of Joey's funeral.

Yami and Yuugi were trying to comfort the sobbing Mokuba.

Everyone else just couldn't believe that this had happened.

They all watched as Seto was lowered into the ground.

Right next to Joey.

Where he belongs.

* * *

><p><em>We laid her next to him beneath the willow.<em>

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

_La la la la la la la_

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

_La la la la la la la_

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

_La la la la la la la_

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la<em>

_La la la la la la la_


End file.
